Vampire Girl
by Vampira16
Summary: angel finds out that she is a vampire and tries to get rid of it but can't


Angel was weird. Everyone knew that. She was always talking about witches, werewolves, and vampires. For Halloween she was always a witch or a vampiress. Her friends were convinced that she believed in this stuff. Then one day everything just went totally out of wack. "Hey Angel!" "Hey Chris! What's up?" "Nothing. Where's your boyfriend?" "Getting food. Why?" "Just asking." "Whatever. Hey can I use your CD player fifth period?" "Why?" "Writer's Workshop." "Fine. But I want it back at lunch." "You got it." After brunch Angel went to history and Chris went to lit. Partway through history Angel spaced out and nobody could get through to her. When it was time to go to lit Angel snapped out of it and calmly walked out the door. When she got to lit, Chris tried to just give Angel the CD player but with no batteries. Angel grabbed the CD player before he could take the batteries out and said he'd get it back at lunch. Angel sat down and waited for the teacher to say they could start writing. She wrote for half the period while listening to Linkin Park. Then she spaced out again. Nobody seemed to notice. Then Angel got up and walked out. She left her binder open on the desk and her backpack on the floor. The teacher got up and went over to Angel's desk. She looked at what Angel had been writing. The last sentence caught here eye. It said, 'Then Angel got up and walked out.' "Weird," Mrs. Stebbins thought. Then the backpack and binder disappeared. Mrs. Stebbins didn't know what to think or do. She just walked back to her desk and sat down. She stayed at her desk for the rest of the period When lunch started Chris looked for Angel but couldn't find her. She wasn't in lit, she wasn't with the group, and she wasn't getting food. "Hey Beth. Have you seen Angel? She has my CD player." "No I haven't seen her Chris." "Oh well. I'll get it seventh." "Hello. Angel's not out yet?" "Hey Scott. Um.We don't know where Angel is. She's not in lit, she's not here and she's not getting food." "That's weird." "She's been acting weirder than usual today." "Yeah. I noticed that too." Then Angel walked in front of Scott walked over to where her stuff was and sat down. She didn't even seem to notice Scott. She was still listening to Linkin Park. Then all of a sudden she shuddered. She took off the headphones, turned off the CD player, and walked over to Scott. "Hey!" "Hello. Um.where were you?" "Nowhere." "Bull. You just walked past me, without even noticing me, and sat down. Then you shuddered, turned of the CD player, took off the headphones and walked over here like nothing happened. Are you ok babe?" "Yeah. Wait a minute. How did I get out here?" "Uh.you walked. Don't you remember anything?" "The last thing I remember was turning on the CD player and starting another story." "You don't remember leaving lit." "No." "Are you sure you're ok?" "I don't know Scott, I really don't know." "Why don't you sit down?" "That's not a bad idea." Angel sat down and tried to figure out what was going on. Scott sat down behind her and started braiding her hair. Angel took out her binder and looked for the story she started in lit. She read it and stared at the last line; 'Then Angel got up and walked out.' "That's a weird place to stop," Angel said to herself. "What?" "Look at this Scott." "Scott read what she had written and gave it back to her. He was confused." "Why'd you stop there?" "I don't know. Come with me, I wanna go talk to my lit teacher." "Ok." Scott walked with Angel down to lit. Luckily the teacher was still there. "Mrs. Stebbins?" "Hello Angel. What do you need?" "What happened during class today?" "What do you mean?" "Did I do anything weird during writer's workshop?" "Actually yes you did. For about half the period you were fine. You were writing and listing to you CD player. Then you stopped writing and just spaced out. You sat there for about ten minutes then you got up and walked out, leaving your backpack on the floor and binder on the desk." "You mean I did exactly what I wrote?" "Yeah and the weird thing is that that's the last thing you wrote." "Dude, Scott, I forgot you were here." "Oh gee. Thanks babe. You've only been standing here in my arms the whole time." "Sorry. Anything else Mrs. Stebbins?" "Yeah. One more thing. When you left your stuff just disappeared." "Weird, Angel and Scott said in unison." "Yeah." "Well thank you Mrs. Stebbins." "You're welcome Angel." Scott and Angel went back to the group and sat down. Lunch was almost over but they didn't care. Then Scott had an idea. "Hey. Why don't I hang out with you in P.E. to make sure you don't leave again?" "If you can talk my teacher into it." "Ok." When the bell rang Scott and Angel walked down to P.E. Angel went in the locker room and changed. She came out and hung with Scott till the teacher walked out. When Mrs. Gus came out Scott and Angel went to go talk to her. "Mrs. Gustafson? I'm Scott. I was wondering, would you mind if I hung out in your class to keep an eye on Angel?" "Why? You don't want to leave your girlfriend?" "That's one reason. The real reason though is that Angel's been acting really weird today. In the middle of her fifth period class she got up and walked out without knowing she was doing it. So I thought I would hang around and make sure she doesn't leave or doesn't leave alone. Is that okay with you?" "Yeah, I guess. As long as you guys aren't flirting all period." "Don't worry Mrs. Gus. That's her and Mike!" "Valli!" "What? It's true." "Shut it!" "You better watch her Scott. She just might be cheating on you." "Valli? Run. Now!" "See ya!" "She's full of it huh?" "No kidding." Angel and Scott walked into the gym. Angel sat down in her role call spot and Scott sat down next to her. While the class ran a few warm up laps, Scott watched mike flirt with Angel. Angel yelled at him but he didn't seem to get it. After the jog everyone lined up in their role call spot and two people led stretches. "What's up with Mike?" "He likes me. It's totally obvious." "Yeah. I don't like him flirting with you." "Oh and I do?" "Well, no but." "Drop it." "K. So how do you feel? Angel? Angel?" Scott waved his hand in front of Angel's face. Didn't faze her. He lightly hit her upside the head. Didn't faze her either. Then she got up and walked out. Scott followed her. She walked to the locker room. She tried to door but it was locked. Then she totally shocked Scott. Angel walked through the door! Scott ran to Mrs. Gus, told her what happened and asked for the locker room keys. He ran back to the locker room and unlocked the door. He ran in and found Angel changing into her street clothes. He walked up to her and slapped her. Hard. Angel shuddered and looked at Scott. Then she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Shit. How the hell did we get in here??" "Umm. You walked through the door and I got the keys form Mrs. Gus." "Wait a sec. I thought I heard you say I walked through the door." "I did. And you did." "No way." "Would I lie to you?" "No. What is going on?" All of a sudden Angel fell to her knees and screamed. "What's wrong?" "I don't know. I feel weird. I'm hungry." "Yeah. That's real weird babe." "No. I mean, hungry. Hungry for blood." "Blood? What are you? A freakin' vampire?" "I don't know Scott. I really don't know." Scott and Angel walked back into the gym. Scott gave Mrs. Gus her keys and he and Angel sat down on the risers. When the period was over, Scott and Angel went down to Drama. Scott again explained what was going on and asked Ms. Johnson if he could stay. "Yeah. Stagecraft will be working outside today." "Ok. Thank you Ms. Johnson." "You're welcome Scott". While drama was doing improv, stagecraft was painting their props outside. Angel had made more black paint for her cross "A cross Angel?" "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" "No. but you're painting it black?" "Sí, señor estupido." "Sorry." Angel picked up her cross and went outside and put it on the drop cloth. She opened the black paint and stirred it. She got a brush and started painting. "What color paint is that?" "Brown." "No, no, no. not the shit paint! Don't you open that Scott." "Why ang?" "Just don't." "Why?" Scott asked again opening the can, Eww! What the hell is that smell? "Ok, who opened the brown paint?" "Señor estupido here opened it." "Scott!" Chris yelled. "What?" "Ahhh!" "What the hell Angel?" "Ahh! It burns! It freakin' burns!" "What?" "Get it away from me!" "What?" "The cross estupido!" Scott took the cross from Angel and tossed to Chris. Chris put it in the classroom while Scott looked at Angel's hands. "What is happening to me baby?" "I don't know." Angel then lunged at Scott just as Chris walked outside. Angel was stronger than Scott so he couldn't get away from her. "Chris! Get her off me!" Chris ran over and tried to pull Angel off Scott. Angel just pushed him aside and forced Scott's head to the side so she could bite his neck. But before she could, Chris hit her upside the head. Really hard. Angel shuddered and got up off Scott. She helped him up and said she was sorry. "It's okay. I guess," Scott said hugging Angel Chris, Scott, and Angel cleaned up everything. They didn't talk about what just happened. They didn't want to and they didn't really believe it happened. After everything was cleaned up it was time to go. They went to Angel's locker to meet Thomas. When Angel opened her locker, her cell phone was going off. "Hello?" "Are you on your way home?" "Yeah. Why?" "There are a couple people here to see you." "Tell them that Scott and I will be there as soon as we can." "Ok. Bye." "Late." "What's going on?" "We gotta go Scott. Later Chris." "Uh.bye." "What's going on?" "I don't know yet. All I know is that there are a couple people who want to see me." "So why am I coming?" "What? You don't wanna come?" "No. It's not that.never mind." When they got to Angel house, Angel's mom (aunt) was waiting outside. "Hey. Who's here?" "Close your eyes." "Ok," Angel said closing her eyes. All of a sudden someone kissed her, and it wasn't Scott. Angel opened her eyes, pulled back, saw who kissed her and screamed with joy. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I don't believe it! Varoujan, what are you doing here?" "Um.I came to see you." "Oh my god." "Who is this?" "Oh. Sorry Scott. This is Varoujan. I've know him forever. I'm a month older than him. Varoujan, this is my boyfriend Scott." "Boyfriend? Whoops. My bad. I guess I shouldn't have kissed you huh?" "Nah. Don't worry about it." "Ok." "Butch, didn't' you say there were a couple of people here to see me?" "Yeah. Close your eyes again." Angel closed her eyes again. She heard the door open and close. Then she heard someone walk behind her. They put their hand on her shoulders. Angel jumped. "Hello Ashley." "Ashley? Wait a minute. You just used my first name. I haven't gone by that for ten years." "I know." Angel opened her eyes and turned around. She looked at who was standing behind her. She looked familiar but Angel couldn't put a name to her. "You look really familiar but I can't.wait a second, mom?" "Yeah. Wow you actually remember what you mom looks like." "Yeah. Why wouldn't I? I have a picture of you. Damn. What are you doing here? You've been gone for so long." "I know. But I have something I need to tell you." "What?" "You're different. Very different. You're a vampire." "What?" Scott and Angel said together. "It's true." "So, is that why al this weird stuff is happening?" "Like what?" "Well in Stagecraft we were painting our props. I had made a cross and it burned me when I touched it. I also lunged at Scott and tried to bite his neck." "Yeah. That's all vampire traits. But there is a good side to this. If you want I know someone who can get rid of all this." "Really?" "Yeah." "Who?" "His name is David. He's seventeen. I've known him for about three years. He's really good at this kind of stuff. He." "Wait a sec. What's his full name?" "David Halley. Why?" "Joshua David Halley? No freakin' way!" "You know David?" "Know him? I went out with him." "What?" "He's my ex, mom. My ex." "Talk about a small world." "Yeah. No kidding. Oh I totally forgot. Mom, this is my boyfriend, Scott. Scott my mom, Rita Jiminez." "Hello Scott. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. Ms. Jiminez." "Can he really get rid of everything?" "Yes, it worked for me." "Cool. When can we go see him?" "Now if you want." "Can I Butch?" "I don't see why not." "Scott, coming?" "Sure." "V.J.?" "Yeah. I wanna meet your ex." "Figures. K. let's go." "Everybody ready?" "Yea mom." "Ok." They all got in the car and left. They drove down to Monsters of Rock. Rita parked the car and they all got out. "Why are we at Monsters of Rock?" Angel asked. "Because David works here." "Really? Cool." They walked in and started looking around. "David! Sweetie! Guess who? Go somewhere he can't see you honey." "k." "David?" "Yo! Rita! How's my favorite person?" "Hey! I'm fine. I have a favor to ask." "Yes?" "I need you to do what you did for me to my daughter." "You mean get rid of vampire traits?" "Yes. Close your eyes for a sec." David closed his eyes and Angel walked up to him. "Don't open your eyes until I tell you to. I wanna see if you can guess who my daughter is, because you know her." "Ok." Angel stood in front of David. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You have a guess?" "No." Angel walked behind him and put her arm around his waist. She kissed his neck and then whispered in his ear. "Hello David." "Wait a sec. Your voice sound really familiar. Angel?" "Yes David. I'm back" "David opened his eyes and hugged Angel." "David, meet my daughter Ashley." "Ashley? I thought your name was Angel?" "That's my middle name. Ashley is my first name." "Wow." "So, David sweetie can you get rid of the vampire traits for me?" "Of course. Come with me baby." David led Angel to the back room and had her lay down on the floor. "Just lie on the floor and relax." "Ok." Angel laid down and just totally let her body relax. David sprinkled some fairy dust like powder around her. Then he said something in a weird language. Angel had no clue what he was saying. All she knew was that there was a flash of white light and her body lifted a few inches off the ground and went limp for a second. Then it slowly landed back on the floor. "Ok. You can get up now." "That felt weird." "Yeah. I bet." "So I'm not a vampire anymore?" "Nope. One hundred percent human." "Thank you so much David, Angel said hugging him." "You're welcome." "Come. Someone wants to meet you." "Who?" "One of my friends." "Ok." Angel and David walked back out into the store and started looking for Varoujan. They found him looking at jewelry. "Varoujan! Come here a sec." "Yeah?" "Varoujan, David my ex. David, Varoujan." "Hello David." "Hi. How long have you known Angel?" "I've known her since before she started going by Angel." "Wow. How long have you been going by that?" "Since I was six." "Wow. You've know here a long time then." "Yup, yup. I'm a month younger than her. I've know here since." "True." "Hey baby. Get everything taken care of?" "Yup." "Cool, cool." "Who is this?" "Oh, that's right. You don't know. David this is my boyfriend Scott." "Hello." "Hi, David said sarcastically." "So you get my daughter vampire free?" "Yes mam." "Thanks. You're a doll." "Here." "No. I knew you would do that. I'm not taking it Angel." "Please?" "No." "Screw you." "Is that an offer?" "No." "Oh well. Hey, I have something for you." You do?" "Yeah. I meant to give it to you before I left but I forgot. If you don't want it I'll give it to someone else, David said giving Angel a small box." Angel opened the box and gasped. Inside was a fourteen karat gold ring with her birthstone in it. On the inside of the ring is said. 'I Love You' "It's beautiful David. When did you get this?" "The day before I told you I was leaving." "Wow. Thank you, she said hugging him" "You're welcome. You don't mind her wearing it Scott?" "Nah." "Cool. It's a size seven and a half. I don't know if that's too big for your ring finger." "It is but I like wearing rings on my middle finger anyways." "Ok." "You ready to go Angel?" "Yeah. Varoujan, Scott?" "Yeah." "Cool. Bye David. It was nice seeing you again." "Same. Bye Rita." "Bye David." They all left and walked out to the car. Angel got in the front while Varoujan and Scott got in the back. Rita started to get into the drivers seat but Angel stopped her. "Hey, mom. Do you think I could drive home? " "Do you have a permit?" "Yup. Yup." "Ok. Go for it." Angel got in the drivers seat and Rita got in the passengers. Angel started the car and backed out of the spot. On the way back to Angel's house they stopped off at Longs. Angel needed film and make up. Rita got film too. When they got home, Angel's aunt was gone. There was a note in the house saying that she was at grandpa's "Hey mom? You wanna go down to grandpa's?" "Um." "Oh c'mon. It'll be ok." "Ok." "Scott? V.J.?" "Fine here." They all got back in the car and left. When they got to grandpa's house, Butch and grandpa were outside. Angel parked the care and everyone got out. Scott walked up hand in hand. Rita and Varoujan walked behind Angel and Scott. "Hi grandpa. You remember Scott right?" "Yes." "And Varoujan?" "Yes. Hello Varoujan." "Hello. How are you?" "Still livin'. And this is.?" "Hello Elmer." "You are?" "Rita Jiminez." "Rita? What are you doing here?" "I can't come to see my daughter and father-in-law?" "You can, but you've been gone so long." "I know." "Wait. What about Gary?" "He's fine. "But, if I'm a vampire isn't he?" "No. he got lucky." "Cool. He's home if you wanna go see him." "Sure why not?" Angel and her mom walked in the house and went back to Gary's room. Angel walked in first. "Hey Gary, what's up?" "Hey. When did you get here?" "Just now. There's someone here to see you." "Hold on. Mom come." "Hello Gary." "Mom? What are you doing here?" "Came to see you and Ashley." "And finally fill her in?" "You knew?" "Yeah, I knew." "Cool. I'm not anymore though." "Cool. Wow. You were the last person I ever expected to see again." "I know." They all talked for awhile and caught up a little bit. Finally Angel said she had homework and needed to get home. "See you later bro." "Late. Bye mom." "Bye." "Ready to go guys?" Angel asked as she walked outside. "Yeah," Scott answered. "Yeah." "K. Let's go. Bye grandpa." "K." They walked out to the car and Angel got in the drivers seat. When they got home Eleanor was just getting out of the car. "Hey." "Hi." "So, Rita where are you staying?" "I live in the apartments up the street." "Cool. Scott, you need a ride home or do you want to stay for dinner?" "I'll stay of you don't mind." "No. That's fine." "I got to go Angel." "K. Bye mom." "Bye." After Rita left everyone went inside. Angel, V.J., and Scott went out to the computer. "So V.J. where are you staying?" "Here." "Sick. " "Yeah." They fooled around on the computer until dinner was ready. After dinner Angel drove Scott home. When she got back she did her homework. V.J. helped her a little bit. They went to bed around ten. Around midnight Angel woke up really hungry. Not for food though. For blood. She forced herself to go back to sleep. The next morning she got up and got ready for school. Varoujan was already up." "Hey. Coming with today?" "Yeah." "Cool. You can meet my friends." "Cool." They left around six thirty. They were walking. They got to school around seven. Angel led him down to the group and introduced him to everyone who was there. When the bell rang they walked down to Angel's first period class. Math. During math, Angel started to feel really weird. The light was bugging her and teeth hurt. She had no clue what was going on. By the end of class her were hurting like crazy. She had to force herself not to scream out in pain. It was really, really hard not to. As her and Varoujan walked down to Spanish, Varoujan noticed something. Something different. "Uh.. Angel? Your eyes are red." "What? Get my mirror out of my backpack please." Varoujan got Angel's mirror out of the front pocked and handed it to her. Angel opened and looked at her eyes, and almost dropped the mirror. "Oh.my.god. What the heck is going on?" "I don't know. Wait a second. You have fangs." "What? No way." "Check in a sec." "Yeah." They walked into Spanish and Angel took her seat. Varoujan sat down next to her. They talked until the bell rang and until Sr. Cutshall greeted the class. During class Angel did what she always did. Write. Sr. Cutshall was having conversations with the students. He got to Varoujan and asked in Spanish who he was. Not expecting him to understand. "¿Como te llamas?" "Me llamo Varoujan." "¿Varoujan? Bien. Cuántos años tiene?" "Tengo dieciséis años." "¿Tú amigo de Ángela?" "Sí, señor." "¿Tú el novio de Ángela?" "¡No!" "I have a boyfriend already Sr. Cutshall," Angel said blushing. "¿Tienes el novio? Mi no sabe." "Si, el es diecinueve años." "¿Diecinueve?" "Sí." "¡Hala!" Sr. Cutshall walked away and started talking to someone else and Angel went back to her story. Suddenly she got this pain in her mouth like you wouldn't. Again she had to force herself not to scream. She turned her back toward Varoujan and he started giving her a massage. "Are you ok now?" "Yeah, I think so." "Sure?" "Yeah." Angel was ok for the rest of the period. Which was a good thing. Angel and Varoujan met up with Thomas and Nathan after second and they all walked down to Chem. Varoujan took a seat next to Thomas. When Chris showed up, Varoujan introduced himself to Chris and sat back down. During class angel was perfectly fine. Nothing weird or painful happened. Angel thought everything was over. She was totally wrong. After class they all went to the group hangout. Angel, Chris, and Varoujan dropped off their stuff and went to get food. Angel didn't' get anything because she didn't want food. When Chris, Angel and Varoujan got back to the group, Scott was there. Angel gave him a hug and the sat down. All of a sudden Angel screamed. Really loudly. "Are you ok Angel?" "I don't know. I feel weird." "Uh.your eyes are red and you have fangs." "I don't' believe this!" "What's wrong ang?" Varoujan asked. "It didn't work. It's all coming back!" "You're kidding." "No V.J., I'm not. Look, my eyes are red and I have fangs again." "This is not good. Do you have your mom's number or the number for David's work?" "I have the Monsters of Rock number." "Try it. See if he's there." "Ok." Angel took out her cell phone and called Monsters of Rock." "Hello. Monsters of Rock." "Hello, this is Angel Docs calling for David Halley. It's really important. Is he there?" "Yes. Hold on please. David! Phone!" Hello?" "It didn't work! It all came back!" "What? Angel? What's going on?" "It didn't work Dave. I have fangs and my eyes are red again. Why didn't' it work?" "I don' know this is the first time it hasn't worked. What time does lunch start for you guys?" "Twelve twenty-five to one o five. Why?" "I'll make that my lunch hour and I'll come down and see what's up ok?" "Ok. Late." "Later." "What class do you have now Angel? Varoujan asked." "P.E." "I thought you had history." "My schedule changed." "Oh ok." After brunch Angel and Varoujan went down to P.E. angel went in and dressed down and Varoujan waited outside. Angel walked out and she and Varoujan went into the mat room. They took off their shoes and went and sat in Angel's role call spot. "Hey. How long are you here for?" "I leave Tuesday evening." "Cool." Then Angel leaned forward and kissed Varoujan. They were still kissing when Patrick walked in. "Hey. Having fun you two? Considering he's not your boyfriend." "Pat? Uh.hi. You're not gonna tell Scott are you?" "Nah. Old friends. I expected it sooner or later today." "Thanks Pat." "No prob." During P.E. Angel felt weird again. She was hungry for blood. She needed David. Now. It was really hard to keep herself from lunging at Pat or Varoujan. Luckily she managed to hold out for the rest of the period, but she still had fifth to get through. Irvan was in her fifth period class. She didn't want to hurt him. One the way to writer's workshop, Angel called David and told him it was getting worse. Dave said he'd be there by twelve fifteen and he'd pull her out of class early. She said ok and hung up. During writer's workshop Angel couldn't even look at Irvan without being tempted to bite his neck. "Varoujan? It's getting harder to control." "What is?" "Nothing Zain. Don't worry about it." "What are you gonna do?" "I don't know. Everytime I look at Irvan I'm tempted to bite him." "Hmm.what time did David say he was coming?" "Twelve fifteen." "Let's see.it's eleven fifty-five now. Can you hold out for twenty more minutes?" "I hope so." "Well, just try not to look at him." "Ok." Twenty minutes seemed to last forever. Angel was starting to get really hungry. For blood. She couldn't control it anymore. She was just about to lunge out and Irvan when the door opened. "Excuse me. Mr. A?" "Yes?" "Can I talk to Angel Docs? It's an emergency." "Yeah. Sure." "Bring your stuff Ang." "C'mon Varoujan." Angel and Varoujan walked out and went down to the group hangout. They put their stuff down and went and sat on the grass. "I wanna do just one thing before I get started." "What's that?" David leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled back Angel had this shocked look on her face. "I wanted to do that yesterday but your boyfriend was there so.hey I see you got he ring on." "Yeah. So? What went wrong yesterday?" "I don't know. Open your mouth." Angel opened her mouth and David looked at the fangs. He couldn't believe it. It really didn't work. The traits were all coming back. "Dang. Um.I don't know what went wrong. Here, turn around and lay back." Angel turned her back to David and laid down against him. David pulled a small leather pouch out of his pocket and opened it. He took out some powder and sprinkled it on Angel's head. He started to say something which neither Angel nor Varoujan could understand. Then Angel's body went limp. David got up and carefully put Angel's head on the ground. He kept talking and he was using his hands like he was a wizard or something. Suddenly Angel's body rose off the ground. It rose up about three feet, then slowly started spinning. Then a light flashed and Angel's body fell to the ground. Hard. "What happened? Varoujan asked running over to Angel." "I don't know." "Angel? Angel?" "Huh? wha.what happened?" "I don't know. Everything was going fine. There's only one thing I can think of." "What?" "Show you how to control everything." "Control everything? Control everything? I don't wanna be a vampire anymore." "What's going on Angel? What's David doing here?" "Hi Scott. David's trying to get rid of everything again but it's not working. It looks like I'm gonna have to say a vampire." "What? David, what's going on?" "Nothing's working on her. I can't get rid of anything. It'll go away but it comes back the next day. So the only thing I can think of to do is to show her how to control it and she'll be find." "You got it out of her mom. Why can't you do it with Angel?" "I don't know. I guess she's special. Now can I talk to her before she bites someone?" "Yeah." "Angel. Come." Angel and David walked around for awhile and talked. David explained how to control everything. Angel was glad she could control everything but she still wanted everything gone. At least now she knew how to control her temptation to bite people. When they got back to the group Angel told Scott, Varoujan and Chris that everything was ok now. They were all relieved. Angel was fine the rest of the day. She was fine all weekend too. She was relieved. She didn't have to worry anymore. Luckily she was fine through the rest of the year. Scott graduated that year. He was twenty. Angel turned seventeen a month after school let out. Scott and Angel agreed to take a break since they wouldn't be able to see each other everyday. They thought it would be a good chance to go out with other people. Angel had a couple boyfriends during her junior year. One was a sophomore. His name was Kyle. They were together the first half of the year. After her and Kyle broke up Angel got together with Mark Wardle. They were together the rest of the year. She still had all the vampire traits under control. Thanks to David, she could get through her life without having to worry about biting someone. She could have a boyfriend and not worry about turning him into a vampire. During her senior year she got a ton of college application forms and tried to figure out where she wanted to go. She wanted to go to West Valley College because her brother went there but she also wanted to be at De Anza with Scott. She stayed single all year. She focused on her classed and her grades. She wanted to do really good her last year in high school. And she did. At the end of the year she had all A's. She was happy. She applied for both West Valley and De Anza. She still hadn't made a choice. She would be eighteen next month. Both colleges accepted her. Now it was up to her. She had no clue where she wanted to go. In the end she chose De Anza so she could be with Scott. When school started Angel met up with Scott after she signed up for her classes. They talked, caught up and decided to get back together. College life was fun. Angel loved her classes, her boyfriend and her life. She also liked being able to go home for the weekends. She couldn't have asked for a better life. Her sophomore year of college she started to take photography classes. She wanted to follow her dream of becoming a photographer. She spent Christmas vacation at her house with Scott. It was fun. David and Kathy were there. So were Leon and Debbie. Christmas day was wonderful. The whole family together. Exchanging presents with each other. Angel had just finished opening her last present when Scott walked up to her. He knelt down and pulled out a small box. "Will you marry me?" He asked. "Yes." Scott got up and hugged Angel. Everyone clapped and said congratulations. They asked when the wedding was going to be. "We'll let you know" Angel said. When school started up after New Years', Scott and Angel went back to their busy lives. Going to classes, then going to work after. They needed to star saving up for the wedding. By the end of the school year they had enough money for the wedding. They told everyone they would be getting married a week before Christmas They spent the next couple months planning everything. Getting the hall, the dresses, suits, flowers, meals, etc. Angel sent the invitations out mid- July. She couldn't believe she was getting married. Finally the day of the wedding came. Angel was twenty and Scott was twenty- three. Everything went perfectly. Everyone was there. Family friends and some of Angel and Scott's old teachers. The decorations were outstanding. During Christmas break, Scott and Angel went to Cancun for their honeymoon. They had a fabulous time. They came back New Years' eve. Scott and Angel both stayed in college two more years. By then they had enough money for a small one bedroom apartment. They were so happy together. Angel forgot all about being a vampire and everything disappeared. The fangs that came each night were gone, her eyes no longer turned red when the sun set and she had no more hunger pains for blood. Boy was she relieved. She still stayed in touch with Rita. After all she is her real mom. They visited each other often. Two years later Angel was pregnant. With twins. A boy and a girl. She and Scott already had names picked out. The girl would be named Ashley, the name Angel stopped using at age six, and the boy would be called Alan, Scott's middle name. They were born the day after Christmas. Luckily they were vampire free. One less thing to worry about. Alan and Ashley were both six and a half pounds. They got a bigger apartment three months later and started their new vampire free lives. They live happily ever after watching the twins grow up to be normal kids. But Angel never gave up believing in vampires, witches and werewolves. Did you think she would?  
  
The End 


End file.
